El amor no se busca, llega solo
by Sasirio Hylian
Summary: Zelda se niega a casarse con un desconocido, Su padre ya no sabe que hacer, a zelda le otorgan el permiso de ausentarse unos meses bajo el cuidado de un joven. ZELINK Fans de Ilia por favor no lean este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NINTENDO la historia fue idea mia y espero que les guste owo  
**

«Capitulo 1:Guardaespaldas?»

Castillo de Hyrule...

Gaepora, el rey de hyrule tenia de lidiar con un pequeño problema, su hija, que no accedía a casarse con el prometido con el cual la había comprometido, estaba tan dispuesta a no casarse, se había escapado 3 veses del castillo, era escoltada a su aposentos, el rey no sabia que hacer, era un hombre sabio, un excelente rey, pero su hija parecía que no importaba que tanto le pidieran que razonara, que le diera una oportunidad, siempre decía la misma respuesta.

Gaepora era un hombre ya con edad, era un hombre fornido físicamente, era algo calvo, un hombre muy serio, pero era muy amable, noble.

-Sucede algo su majestad- pegunto una mujer de orejas largas y puntiagudas, de ojos escarlata, cabello rubio pálido peinado en una trenza que caía a lado derecho de su cara, alta y delgada, piel bronceada.

-Zelda no quiere casarse, Impa,que debería hacer-dijo Gaepora, sentado en su trono, sobándose la cabeza.

-esta molesta porque no quiere un matrimonio arreglado, quiere enamorarse- contesto Impa

-De donde saco esa idea-pregunto Gaepora, confundido de el deseo de su hija.

-De el diario de su madre-respondió rápidamente, la de ojos escarlata.

-...-el Rey se mantuvo en silencio, ahora entendía un poco la razón, su matrimonio de el y su difunta mujer no fue arreglado ellos se enamoraron y se casaron por amor, pero que debía hacer, no podía dejarla salir, así como si nada y buscar a un chico que la amase, era casi imposible, encontrar a alguien sincero, no es que fuera imposible solo que, como zelda podría salir sin que notaran que era la princesa.

-Su majestad, un representante de ordon,le ah traído un presente-dijo uno de los guardias

-Que pase-contesto Gaepora

Entro un joven de buen parecido ojos azules como el mar, pelo rubio con unos mechones rebeldes que cubría su frente, piel bronceada, orejas largas y puntiagudas, portaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pantalón verde y unas botas café (Skyward Sword ese es el traje).

-Su majestad- el rubio hizo una reverencia por respeto a su soberano.

-Antes de el presente, tu no eres humano-dijo el Rey extrañado

-yo...no su majestad..-contesto algo tímido,con la mirada baja.

-no lo digo para que te avergüences muchacho, solo que los humanos no tienen esas orejas y tu estatura-dijo Gaepora

-si, su majestad, pero hay varios hylianos en Ordon...-responde tímido pero seguro.

-Te pareces mucho a Cedrick...-dijo el rey

-Cedrick...-dijo con voz algo melancólica

-Como te llamas muchacho-pregunto el rey, mientras el rubio le entregaba el obsequio de su pueblo.

-Mi nombre...es Link, su majestad- responde

-bueno, me agradas muchacho y parece que puedes ser buen candidato para ser el guardaespaldas de mi hija- dijo Gaepora, al terminar la frase Impa apareció al instante, echándo un vistazo rápido a Link y luego dirigir la mirada al rey, con cierta duda.

-Disculpe su majestad, no cree que esta, dándole demasiada confianza a este joven, para una tarea muy importante-cuestiona Impa con brazos cruzados y mirada seria

-No, es perfecto, no mas necesitamos saber si sabe defenderse sin y con espada-responde, analizando a Link

"en que me metí... si no llego rápido a Ordon, Aryll comenzara a sentirse sola" pensó Link

Después de una larga platica entre Impa y Gaepora, ambos decidieron, dejar a zelda salir por unos cuantos meses bajo la vigilancia de Link.

Link es un chico de muy pocas palabras.

Mientras Zelda daba un recorrido por el castillo por décima vez vio con extrañeza a Link, quien estaba acatando instrucciones departe de Gaepora e Impa.

Zelda miro con curiosidad al rubio, era guapo debía admitirlo, cualquier hyliana o humana podía derretirse por el, Zelda no se dejaría llevar por el físico, ella era una princesa y no se comportaría como una cualquiera, pero tan enredada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había sido notada por Link e Impa, Zelda tenia curiosidad de que le decía Impa al joven rubio, este comenzó a acercarse a ella, esta se mantuvo serena e hizo un saludo al rubio.

-su padre le llama Princesa-murmuro Link algo nervioso, mirando al suelo

-gracias...-era tan incomodo para ambos, la princesa rubia se encamino al trono de su padre seguida por el rubio.

-podrás salir pero bajo el cuidado de el, el sera tu nuevo guardaespaldas-dijo su padre

-lo acabas de conocer papa-responde Zelda, pasando ambas manos a su cintura

-eres hijo de Cedrick-pregunto gaepora a Link

Link bajo la mirada, sus ojos mostraron profunda melancolía y sonrió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-tu padre era realmente uno de los mejores jefes militares que ah tenido nuestro ejercito no te sientas mal, siente orgullo por el- le sonrió el rey al joven hyliano

Al día siguiente, después de que el Rey de hyrule le contara, mas sobre su padre termino convencido a ser el guardaespaldas dela princesa,era demasiado raro que tan solo fue a llevar un presente y que le ofrecieran un puesto y una tarea tan importante, la princesa zelda era una joven que si decía algo era enserio,para ser una joven de 16 años de edad, ella estaba muy segura de su palabra que no iba a casarse con un desconocido; A decir verdad a Link le pareció muy razonable ya que, si el lo miraba en ese modo, el también no se casaría con una desconocida, se notaba que era bastante madura para su edad, el sabia que ella era deseada por muchos, ya que es hermosa en apariencia y su corona.

Salio a lago hylia, vistiendo de su traje habitual que siempre utilizaba en Ordon, en el camino una yegua lo seguía, Link sonrió a verla - Epona...que haces aquí te deje en el establo del pueblo- no pudo evitar soltar una risa,una yegua muy fiel a su amo, también sin contar que es fuerte y veloz.

-necesito volver a Ordon...-murmuro algo preocupado, le angustiaba saber que había dejado sola a su hermanita, sabia que estaba bajo el cuidado de Cremia, pero no era lo suficiente para estar seguro.

Se monto en epona y se encamino de regreso al castillo a paso lento para disfrutar el paisaje,sintiendo la cálida brisa y la paz del lugar que poco a poco se perdía cada vez que se alejaba epona para dirigirse al castillo,al llegar el pueblo, miro a varios niños jugar en la plaza, las personas pasar por la plaza una enorme y hermosa fuente,le gustaba el pueblo del castillo, muy armonioso y pacifico.

-bueno Epona te quedas aquí, regresare por ti mas tarde-el de ojos celestes, acaricio a la yegua, para luego retirarse.

Link se encamino al castillo, en la entrada los guardias le dejaron pasar al ver un pase que le había entregado Impa por si acaso los guardias se ponían un poco necios, al entrar Impa lo esperaba en la entrada,el rubio por respeto hizo una reverencia.

-Link, tu trabajo sera este,llevaras ala Princesa a conocer varios lugares, si alguien se quiere sobrepasar, intentar hacerle daño tendrás que protegerla no importa el sexo-decía Impa

-Si, Sra. Impa-respondió Link, soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco para mantenerse relajado.

Después de un rato de ensillar a Epona, apareció Zelda, mucho mas diferente como cuando la vio la primera vez, Zelda era rubia y de ojos azules en eso no había diferencia alguna pero no tenia el pero totalmente hacia atrás sostenido por su tiara, tenia fleco que cubría su frente que no se le veía nada mal, portaba una camisa blanca y una falda azul con una botas color marrón.(el traje sale en el libro Historia Hyrule)

Zelda ya se había montado sobre su caballo, un potro negro, Link no la dejo esperando mas y se monto sobre su caballo y partieron.

-Princesa...Donde quiere ir primero-pregunto Link algo nervioso casi no hablaban, desde que partieron no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Que tan lejos esta Ordon?-responde la princesa con otra pregunta

-A dos semanas-contesta Link

-Pues vamos a Ordon-responde muy segura, mirando a Link

-Como usted ordene su majestad-acepto la orden un poco mas aliviado, podría ver a su hermana.

-Llámame Zelda a secas, no me gusta que traten como la princesa-comento Zelda

Link asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole un sonrisa, ambos proseguían en su camino.

**espero que haya sido de su agrado **

**si les gusta el ZeLink están en el lugar correcto **

**atte:Sasirio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Últimamente**** no había tenido inspiración para el segundo cap. pero por fin llego mi lado escritor y escribí el segundo capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: Creando Amistades**

'POVde Zelda'

El transcurso de las primeras 3 horas,parecían una eternidad, ambos nos encontrábamos en un silencio absoluto, que se volvió agotador por cada minuto que pasaba, dirigí mi vista hacia mi guardaespaldas, que se encontraba en otro mundo de seguro o pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Era raro viajar con unmuchacho de tu edad que ni conoces, enserio no seen que estaba mi padre pensando cuando tomo esta decicion. Creo quede seguro tendra novia y chicas detras de el como abejas buscando miel o intentando seducirle, pero quien sabe,no soy quien para juzgarlo.

_Estoy aburrida... deberia por lo menossacarle platica... de todos modos viajaremos juntos y elsera mi guardaespaldas asi que, tendria que por lo menos, conocerle un poco..._

-Dime Link, Tienes hermanos?y si tienes cuantos tienes?-_no sabia que decir para sacarle platica..._Siendo lo primero que se me vinoen mente,me volteo a ver, sacandolode sus pensamientos y sonrio.

-Tengounahermana, su nombre es Aryll-me contesto, sonriendo-y tu tienes hermanos?-me pregunto,nege con la cabeza y respondi.

-Soyhija unica, la unica con la"suerte"de ser heredera al trono-hize un entre comillas en la palabra suerte y solte un leve suspiro

-Puedo, decir lo que pienso, no es en plan de burla-me pregunto, linkcon unos nervios.

-Si adelante,no hay problema-respondi, esperando un coqueteo o algo por el estilo.

-Creo.. que me recuerdas a las princesas de los cuentos dehadas, casarsepor amor o su amor verdadero, es lindo peroraro-me contesto, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

No pude evitar soltaruna carcagada, entendia su punto pero como el lo plateaba sonaba muy ridiculo, aparte de verle toda su carade duda y nervios.

-Eh?De que te ries?-me miro con una enorme confusion en su rostro lo cual era lo doble de divertido, intente tranquilizarme, pero era algo dificil.

-Perdon,lo que pasa, es que tu lo hacias sonar demaciado ridiculo y entiendo que la verdad si lo es pero yo tengo mis razones por la cualquiero enamorarme y no ser infeliz-le respondi, en ese presiso momento que mireadelante,pude notar a un cachorro, recostando en el suelo, al parecer agonizando.

Link se bajo de su caballo y se acerco a la pobre criatura, sintiendo miedo y cobardía gire mi vista hacia otra parte, no quería mirar, pero mi curiosidad fue mas fuerte y volvía ver, Link cargaba esta vez al cachorro entre sus brazos y se monto a su caballo de nuevo, pude notar que aquel indefenso animalito estaba vendado de su pancita.

Iba a preguntar, cuando Link me gano la palabra.

-Estara bien, solo nesecita que lo cuiden y algo de cariño-me sonrio, mientras acariciabala cabeza del cachorro.

-Te lo quedaras?-nunca me espere, que fuera hacer el algo haci, pero me alegraba saber que era un chico compacibo.

Había oscurecido, nos detuvimos, en un lugar que habíamos buscado, que según yo es seguro, Link prendió una fogata teníamos luz por si un animal se le ocurriera atacarnos y para no pasar frío.

-Sabes utilizar alguna arma?-me pregunto Link, poniendo atención y esperando mi respuesta.

-Bueno, Impa me estaba enseñando o mas bien intentado enseñarme arqueria, pero resulto una pésima idea creo, no se dominarle y una vez casi mataba al primer ministro- ante mi declaración, Link estaba riendo y la verdad era que si fue algo gracioso ver al ministro con los ojos como plato y lleno de terror, queriendo me sermonear, pero gracias a Impa el salio sermoneado.

-No te gustaría aprender?-me pregunto Link-Yo te puedo enseñar?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta garantisado a quenadie saldraherido-dije riendo

-Claro que lo esta-me dijo muy seguro de su palabra, mire al cachorro entre su piernas acurrucado.

-gracias... Y que harás con el o ella?-pregunte

-creo que me lo quedare... Aryll siempre ah querido una mascota-me sonrió

Me recosté, mire al cielo, la luna estaba bellisima, las estrellas brillaban con tanta intensidad, el cielo despejado, era una verdadera maravilla, mas maravilloso que una rupia dorada.

-Por nayru, que hermosa esta la noche-murmure facinada viendo al cielo

-Si que lo es-me respondió Link

Poco a poco empece a sentir pesados los parpados, hasta quedar dormida.

'Fin del POV de Zelda'

Laluz del sol despertando , comenzó a molestar a Zelda, siendo que se levanto primero, miro a link que se encontraba en un profundo sueño, pero el pequeño cachorro se despertó, emocionado el perrito ,empezó a lamer le la cara al rubio comenzando a despertarse, para luego jugar con el cabello de Link.

-no...ya...quieto...-susurro link, queriendo volver a dormír, pero al parecer el perrito o perrita, no haría caso y no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse.

-creo que quiere jugar-dijo Zelda, riendose un poco.

-si, lo acabo de notar...mejor desayunemos en el camino-dijo Link, ambos se levantaron y recogieron su tendido,el rubio tomo al cachorro y ambos se subieron a su respectivo caballo.

Amboscontinuaron. Los días comenzaron a pasar, ya llevaban ya una semana de camino, algo muy tranquilo, llegaron a una villa a comprar comida para el camino y algo de alimento para el cachorro, ambos rubios, comenzaron a llevarse mejor, bromeando y sin ningún problema entre ellos, ambos hylianos, crearon un bonito lazo de amistad, Zelda comenzaba a encariñarse con el cachorro, descubriendo así que era hembra.

-No puedo creer que no lo notaste-dijo riéndose, zelda le comento que el cachorro no era el era ella.

-jeje...soy bastante distraido-Link se rio se su equivocacion-bueno... y en fin... como le llamamos, no le hemos puesto un nombre-dijo algo pensativo

-Hemos?-pregunto zelda confundida.

-si, tu también tienes derecho a decidir que nombre que ponerle, la quieres y ella también, así que no veo cual es el problema-le dijo sonriendo, zelda no pudo evitar sonreirle.

-Eres un chico muy amable,tu hermana tiene mucha suerte y tu novia también-la rubia creía que Link tenia novia.

-Eh? Zel, te equivocas, no tengo novia, soy soltero... digamos que las chicas de Ordon,me tienen en la mira en especial una... la unica chica que no es asi es Saria, bueno ella es una kokiri-dijo link

-Los niños eternos con una hada asignada por el Gran arbol Deku, eh oido sobre esa tribu, de verdad no crecen?-pregunto zelda con una enorme curiosida

-Si-respondo elhyliano-casi no salen del bosque porque ellos protegen alGran arbol deku-comento Link-son muy amigables , pero le temen a los forasteros-sonrio-peron creo que hablo demaciado-rio nervioso.

-al contrario eres un chico de muy pocas palabras rio zelda-

**buenooXD hastaaqui le dejo**

**espero que les guste o3o**

**atte:sasirio**


End file.
